towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit
350px|thumb|center Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit ist ein Epos aus der 2. Idekria-Story von Bioniclemaster724. In dieser Story geht es darum, dass Kyoshi und die Toa Olda auf den Planeten reisen, auf dem das Buch der Großen Wesen erschaffen wurde, um zu erfahren wie es zerstört werden kann. Dabei finden sie in einer uralten mächtigen Herrscherin eine Verbündete, mit der sie gegen die letzten beiden Makuta - Teridax und Gavorak - antreten werden, die sich auf Devla Donja mit den Devjanern verbündet haben. Die Story wird das Finale des Handlungsstrangs der Toa Olda sein und direkt in die 3. Story einleiten. Prolog "Jadekaiser? Du lebst? Wir dachten du wärst gestorben!" sagte Nidhiki leise. Naho hob nur den Kopf, bewegte sich aber nicht auf Jadekaiser zu, so gerührt war sie. Jadekaiser umarmte seine Freundin und ging langsam auf Naho zu. "Naho, bevor ich dir in die Augen sehe muss ich dir erzählen was damals geschehen ist, als ich verschwand. Du musst es wissen, denn nur so kann ich mir selbst vergeben und euch bitten mich und Kyoshi auf unserer Mission zu begleiten." sagte Jadekaiser. "Sprich..." sagte Naho, erwartungsvoll auf eine böse Nachricht, sie saß immernoch mit dem Rücken zu Jadekaiser. "Ich bin nicht entführt worden. Ich bin nach Kyoshi gegangen um die Elemente zu erlerenen, du musst mich verstehen, ich habe diese Bestimmung und ich musste sie erfüllen. Deshalb schlug ich dich nieder, in der Hoffnung, dass du das Gedächtnis an mich verlierst. Als ich auf Kyoshi war schlug ich mir selbst auf den Kopf um den Schmerz zu vergessen, was mir allerdings nicht lange gelang..." erklärte Jadekaiser. "Wie könnte ich dich vergessen?" fragte Naho und wandte sich zu ihm um, in ihrem Arm hatte sie ein kleines Baby. "W... wer ist das?" fragte Jadekaiser schockiert. "Das ist deine Tochter!" schrie sie und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken mich um irgendetwas zu bitten, du hast mich im stich gelassen und nun werde ich dasselbe mit dir tun, und mein Team wird es mir gleichtun!" schrie Naho und sah die Toa Olda an, sie konnte sehen wie sie in einem inneren Konflikt gefangen waren, wem sollten sie folgen, Jadekaiser oder Naho? Eine letzte Mission oder ein langweiliges leben? Kapitel 1: Entscheidung "Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr mein Angebot mich auf meiner Mission zu begleiten nicht annehmen wollt. Ich meine, ich habe euch alle im Stich gelassen, ohne euch überhaupt zu sagen, wohin ich gehe. Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen." sagte Jadekaiser demütig. Nuhkor sah seinen ehemaligen Anführer an. "Es war eine schwere Zeit ohne dich. Die Aufstände in Olda Nui hätten die Stadt beinahe zerstört. Du hast nicht nur uns verlassen, du hast auch Olda Nui verlassen. Nach dem Großen Krieg auf Metru Nui war es dein Wille nach Olda Nui zu gehen. Du wolltest dort regieren und die Stadt beschützen, doch im Endeffekt warst du der einzige, der es nicht getan hat." sagte Nuhkor. "Wie sollen wir dir je wieder vertrauen können? Du hast uns für deine Bestimmung im Stich gelassen, was ist wenn deine Bestimmung das nächste Mal ein größeres Opfer verlangt?" fragte Kailani. Jadekaiser sah in die enttäuschten Gesichter der Toa Olda. Einst gehörte er auch zu diesem Team, doch er kannte es nicht mehr, da sie ihn nicht mehr kannten und das stimmte ihn traurig. Zum ersten Mal meldete sich nun auch Kyoshi zu Wort. "Ihr unterschätzt das Prinzip der Bestimmung. Jeder muss für seine Bestimmung Opfer bringen. Ich weiß das besser als jeder andere. Direkt nach meiner Erschaffung wurde ich auf eine sehr gefährliche Mission geschickt, doch ich kehrte zurück. Ich wurde als Heldin gefeiert, doch ich wurde vergessen. Ich habe meine Bestimmung gesucht, doch ich habe sie nicht gefunden. Ich habe regiert, doch ich konnte nicht herrschen und als die Zeit kam, wusste ich was ich tun musste um meine Bestimmung zu finden. Ich habe mich selbst in einem Kampf geschlagen und verbrachte 100.000 Jahre eingesperrt." sagte Kyoshi. "Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte Naho. "Ich will nur, dass ihr versteht wieso Jadekaiser so gehandelt hat. Hätte ich mich damals nicht entschieden die Macht meiner Elemente einzusetzen, um mich selbst in einem Block aus Protodermis einzusperren, würde ich heute nicht leben. Ich würde mich nicht auf eine Mission vorbereiten, die das Universum verändern wird." sagte Kyoshi. "Was genau ist das für eine Mission?" fragte Kanoya. Die Toa Olda sahen den Herrscher schockiert an. "Starrt mich nicht so an, ihr Toa. In einem Universum, das so sehr in Gefahr ist wie unseres, darf man nicht an sich selbst denken. Eure Bestimmung schickt euch auf diese Mission und nicht Jadekaiser, nicht Kyoshi, noch ich - Mata Nui selbst fordert euch dazu auf. "Dann haben wir keine andere Wahl..." sagte Nidhiki. "... doch verzeien verlangt der Große Geist nicht von uns." fuhr der Toa fort. "Das akzeptiere ich." sagte Jadekaiser traurig. "Dann machen wir uns jetzt auf den Weg. Ich selbst war noch nie an dem Ort, an dem unsere Bestimmung auf uns wartet, doch ich habe viel über ihn gehört. Während meiner Studien über die Elemente bin ich in vielen Universen herum gekommen und habe Wissen von tausenden paralleler ichs erhalten." "Was ist das für ein Ort, Kyoshi?" fragte Kailani. "Habt ihr jemals von Devla Donja gehört? Kurz nach meiner Schöpfung wurde ich dorthin geschickt, um etwas zurückzuholen, das die Großen Wesen brauchten. Anscheinend tobt auf Devla Donja schon seit über 100.000 Jahren ein Krieg, der nie beendet werden konnte. Und alles wegen einem Buch - einem sehr mächtigen Buch." erklärte Kyoshi. "Das Buch der Großen Wesen!" sagte Kanoya überrascht. "Richtig. Und solange das Buch existiert hat Mata Nui keine Kontrolle über das Universum. Wir müssen in das Universum reisen, auf dem das Buch geschaffen wurde, denn nur dort können wir erfahren, wie es zerstört werden kann. Von dieser Welt stammen auch die Bewohner von Devla Donja ab, also wird dort unsere erste Haltestelle sein." sagte Kyoshi. Die Toa Olda standen auf und Kyoshi benutzte ihre Kanohi Kanohi, um die Kraft der Olmak zu beschwören. Vor den Augen der Toa und Kanoyas öffnete sich ein Dimensionsportal. Kapitel 2: Wüste Das Dimensionportal öffnete sich über einer gewaltigen Wüstenlandschaft. Die Toa Olda landeten hart auf dem vertrockneten Boden. Kyoshi und Jadekaiser waren auf den Ausstieg aus dem Dimensionsportal vorbereitete und landeten auf ihren Beinen. "Das ist Devla Donja?" fragte Kiani misstrauisch. Kyoshi sah ihn an und nickte. "Ich musste zwei Monate lang nach diesem Ort suchen, als mich die Großen Wesen auf die Suche nach dem Buch geschickt haben, aber am Ende merkte ich, dass ich hier richtig war." sagte Kyoshi und starrte auf den Boden. "Und woher wusstest du das?" fragte Naho misstrauisch. Kyoshi zog eine Augenbraue hoch und benutzte ihre Elementarkraft über das Eisen, um eine Rüstung von unter der Oberfläche nach oben zu zwingen. In der Rüstung befand sich ein Skelett. "Diese Wüste auf der wir stehen, war einst ein Regenwald. Ich weiß bisher noch nicht was, doch irgendwas hat eine gewaltige Explosion ausgelöst, die diesen Regenwald in eine kilmeterlange Wüste verwandelt hat." antwortete Kyoshi. "Und du denkst, dass es dabei um das Buch ging?" fragte Kailani. "Es ging dabei um das Buch! Ich habe es doch hier gefunden. Aber das war vor 100.000 Jahren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Krieg immer noch tobt. Aber um Klarheit zu bekommen, werden wir in diese Richtung gehen." sagte Kyoshi und zeigte in Richtung Norden. "Woher weißt du, dass wir dort hin müssen?" fragte Kiani. "Ich bin Trägerin der Kanohi Kanohi, der Masken der Masken. Meine Maske hat einen kleinen Teil jeder Maske in sich und im Moment benutze ich die Kraft der Kanohi Elda - der Maske der Ortung." sagte Kyoshi und ging voran. "Elemente reichen ihr wohl nicht, jetzt muss sie auch noch alle Maskenkräfte haben." sagte Kiani leise zu Kailani. "Richtig, und dank der Kanohi Arthron - der Maske des Sonars - konnte ich diese schöne Bemerkung hören. Glaub mir, es ist nicht einfach eine solch große Kraft mit sich zu tragen. Es ist mehr ein Fluch als ein Segen!" sagte Kyoshi. * * * Nuhkor hatte eine Steinsäule erschaffen, auf der die Toa Olda, Jadekaiser und Kyoshi nun fuhren. Schon mehrere Stunden fuhren sie durch die Sandwüste, doch weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich hielt Nuhkor an. "Irgendetwas ist unter uns. Ich kann den Stein nicht mehr kontrollieren." sagte der Toa des Steins. "Nuhkor hat recht." sagte Jadekaiser und sprang von der Steinsäule ab. Dann untersuchte er den Boden und benutzte seine Elementarkräfte über die Erde, um ein Loch im Boden zu erschaffen, doch es ging nicht tief, denn schon bald stellten sie etwas fest. "Das ist die Festung der Donjaner!" sagte Kyoshi schokiert. Sie benutzte ihre Elementarkräfte, um den gesamten Boden, der die Festung umgab, beiseite zu schieben. "In dieser Festung habe ich das Buch gefunden - naja, wohl eher unter dieser Festung." "Nun ja, 100.000 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Die Sandstürme müssen die Festung begraben haben." sagte Naho. "Nein... nicht die Sandstürme." sagte Kyoshi und sprang durch ein Fenster in das Innere der Festung. "Was hast du vor?" fragte Jadekaiser. Kyoshi sah zu ihm herauf und gab den Toa ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen. "Als ich das Erste Mal hier war, wurde ich an einen Ort gebracht, der vor Energie nur so strahlte. Wenn wir Antworten bekommen, dann dort. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass wir Zirahk herbeirufen müssen." sagte Kyoshi. Kapitel 3: Dunkle Kammer "Bist du dir sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?" fragte Kailani, die sich unbehaglich umsah. Diese Treppe gab ihr ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie mächtige Wesen vor vielen Jahren diese Treppen hinunter stiegen, nur um nie wieder nach oben zu kommen. "Dieser Zirahk, von dem du gesprochen hast... wer ist das?" fragte Kailani. "Die Brücke. Zirahk ist die Brücke zwischen den Welten. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, aber wir sind alte 'Freunde'." antwortete Kyoshi. "Woher willst du dann wissen, wer er ist? Woher willst du wissen, dass er uns Antworten geben kann? Woher willst du wissen, wie man ihn herbeiruft?" fragte Naho, die das neue Mitglied noch nicht richtig im Team aufnehmen wollte. "Ich bin die erste Toa, Naho..." sagte Kyoshi mit einer monotonen Stimme. "Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht." erwiederte Naho. "Nun ja, die Großen Wesen haben erkannt, dass es ein Fehler war weitere Toa meines Ausmaßes zu erschaffen. Ich habe das respektiert, weil es auch für mich eine Last ist eine solche Kraft in mir zu haben und ich habe aufgehört diese Kräfte zu benutzen. Ich schwor sie nur noch zu gebrauchen, wenn es nötig war." sagte Kyoshi. "Aber du benutzt doch deine verschiedenen Kräfte ständig." sagte Naho. "Glaub mir, ich habe weit stärkere Kräfte als simple Elementarkräfte." sagte Kyoshi. "Ich hätte die Großen Wesen mit einem Schlag auslöschen können, aber das tat ich natürlich nicht." sagte Kyoshi mit etwas in der Stimme, das sich wie lachen anhörte. "Ach ja? Und wieso nicht? Du hättest das ganze Universum regieren können, wieso hast du deine Kräfte nicht genutzt?" fragte Naho skeptisch. "Nur weil ich unendlich viel Kraft habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich vergesse, was es bedeutet ein Toa zu sein. Ich halte mich genau wie ihr an die Tugenden der Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung." sagte Kyoshi, ohne Naho dabei anzusehen. "Vor allem du..." flüsterte Naho. "Das hab ich gehört! Bilde dir ja nicht ein mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich mich nicht an die drei Tugenden halte. Ich tue es! Sie sind das wichtigste für mich! Versuche mir ja nicht weiß zu machen, dass du mehr über die drei Tugenden weißt als ich! Schließlich war ich diejenige, die die Großen Wesen gezwungen hat diese drei Prinzipien in euren Geist zu verpflanzen!" sagte Kyoshi wütend. Naho sah sie starr an und Kyoshi erwiderte den Blick. Einige Momente standen sie reglos da, doch dann drehte sich Kyoshi um. "Wir sind da." Kyoshi stand vor einem großen Tor, das einst prachtvoll verziert war. "Es... es tut mir leid, Kyoshi." sagte Naho beschämt. "Kein Problem, du kannst nichts dafür, dass du so wenig weißt." sagte Kyoshi mit derselben Ruhe in der Stimme, die sie schon die ganze Zeit gewahrt hatte. Kyoshi öffnete die große Tür und dahinter kam ein dunkler Raum zum Vorschein. "Die Luft hier drin ist aber ziemlich alt und abgestanden, das schwächt mich. Ich werde vor der Tür warten." sagte Nidhiki und kehrte der Tür den Rücken zu. Kailani sah ihn kurz nickend an und verschwand dann in der Kammer. "Nidhiki hat recht, ich fühle mich auch ein bisschen geschwächt." sagte Jadekaiser. "Das liegt daran, dass dieses Universum tot ist. In einem toten Universum kann man nur vorhandene Materie kontrollieren, also keine neue Materie eines Elements erstellen, was ein erheblicher Nachteil für das werden wird, was wir nun tun werden." sagte Kyoshi. "Wieso, was werden wir denn tun?" fragte Kailani. "Wir werden in die Vergangenheit reisen." Kapitel 4: Jene Nacht Dieses Kapitel spielt 1.000.000 Jahre vor den momentanen Ereignissen. Die Gestalt rannte durch dunkle beforstete Wälder. Es waren keine üblichen Wälder, in üblichen Wäldern standen Bäume, die die Welt durch Photosynthese mit neuem Sauerstoff versorgten, doch diese Bäume waren anders. Sie taten genau das Gegenteil. Sie saugten die Luft ein und stießen giftige Gase aus. Die Schatten! dachte die Gestalt. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, merkte jedoch, dass sie langsam schwächer wurde. Die Gestalt war gezwungen stehen zu bleiben, sie spürte, wie ihre Lunge von innen zu verbrennen begann, als in der Ferne plötzlich eine helle Gestalt zu sehen war, die ihn zu sich winkte. Die Gestalt bildete sich ein etwas zu hören: Komm her mein verirrter Nachkomme... Trotz Schmerzen machte sich der fliehende wieder auf den Weg. Das Blut, das durch seine Adern strömte, fühlte sich an wie Säure, die seinen Körper langsam auffraß. Jeder normale Devjaner hätte nun schon aufgegeben, doch dieses Wesen war anders - es hatte etwas, das er um jeden Preis weitergeben musste. Folge mir nach... sagte die leuchtende Gestalt und verschwand. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie am Ende des Waldes zu sehen und winkte ihn erneut zu sich her. Es war eine warmherzige Frauenstimme, die mit ihm sprach und nun kicherte. "Warte auf mich..." sagte das flüchtende Wesen und streckte einen Arm nach der glühenden Siluhette aus. Ich darf dich nicht berühren. "Du musst mir helfen! Ich weiß genau wer du bist... Donja! Helf mir. Ich hab es... ich hab das Geheimnis, nach dem deine Töchter und Söhne her sind. Du musst mir helfen, du musst... lass mich zurück, nur nimm das Buch." sagte das Wesen. Wahrlich, du bist ein edler Devjaner. Ich werde das Buch an mich nehmen und da du der einzige Nachkomme meiner verwirrten Kinder bist, der sich nicht seiner dunklen Bestimmung hingibt, werde ich für dich alles einfacher machen. "Was soll das heißen? Wirst du mich verschonen? Wirst du mich in dein goldenes Land aufnehmen?" fragte der Devjaner. Nein. Du kennst die Regeln dieser Welt, wer als Devjaner geboren wird, der wird wie ein Devjaner sterben, doch wer als Donjaner geboren ist, der wird ewig leben. Ich kann die Regeln nicht brechen, doch ich kann dich von deinem Leiden erlösen. sagte die Kreatur. "Ich bin nicht bereit zu gehen." Dein Platz ist nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Die Dämpfe in diesem Wald werden dich nicht umbringen, aber sie werden dich dein Leben lang quälen. Du hast mich in einem Moment großzügiger Gnade erwischt - ich stelle dich vor die Wahl: entweder du bleibst in diesem Wald und stellst dich deinem Schicksal, oder ich werde dich an einen Ort bringen, an dem du von großem Nutzen sein kannst. "Wenn ich hier bleibe, werde ich den Wald verlassen und jeden Donjaner töten." sagte der Devjaner. Wenn du hier bleibst, wirst du den Wald nicht verlassen können. Du wirst hier ewig bleiben, dazu verdammt unter schlimmen Schmerzen zu leiden. Diese Schmerzen werden dich irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis du denkst, dass du selbst ein Baum bist. "Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" Siehst du die Bäume um dich herum? Das sind alles Devjaner die von mir bestraft wurden. Ich habe sie in diese Region gesperrt und schließlich bildeten sie sich ein Bäume zu sein. Die giftigen Gase, die sich in diesem Wald befinden, sind nicht einfach nur Gase - es ist der Atem der verdammten. Der Devjaner hatte keinen Grund es sich zu überlegen. "Bring mich an diesen fremden Ort." sagte er entschlossen. Gut, ich werde dich in eine andere Welt bringen... Heremus. Kapitel 5: Jene Verhandlung Es war Morgengrauen als die hell leuchtende Gestalt namens Donja die Konferenzhalle betrat. In dieser Halle waren acht weitere Wesen versammelt, wobei sich jeweils vier an einem Tisch gegenüber saßen. Die Wesen, die auf der rechten Seite saßen, waren komplett weiß bepanzert und sahen edel und großmütig aus, so, als ob sie in tausend Schlachten gekämpft hatten und nie verwundet worden waren. Die Wesen der linken Seite hingegen sahen barbarisch und herrisch aus. Die Aggressivität, die in ihrem Inneren loderte, war deutlich in ihren roten Augen zu sehen. Ihre Pechschwarze Rüstung war deformiert und auch sie sahen aus, als hätten sie in tausend Schlachten gekämpft und jedes Mal rohe Gewalt benutzt, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Die weißen Wesen erhoben sich in dem durch Neonlicht beleuchteten sterilen Raum und verbeugten sich vor Donja. "Haltet ihr es nun nicht mehr für nötig eurer Mutter Respekt entgegen zu bringen?" fragte Donja mit ihrer weichen Stimme. "Nicht seitdem du unseren Vater getötet hast." sagte eines der schwarzen Wesen, wagte es jedoch dabei nicht Donja anzublicken. Donja bemerkte, dass das schwarze Wesen ihrem Blick auswich. "Ich werde euch nicht nocheinmal sagen, was passiert ist. Das Volk eures Vaters hat sich gegen ihn gestellt, um seine Machtquelle zu erhalten. Sie töteten ihn und benutzten seine Machtquelle, um mein Volk zu unterwerfen. Ich musste eingreifen - und das ist das Ergebnis." sagte Donja und warf ein schweres schwarzes Buch auf den Tisch. Die weißen Gestalten wichen mit einem entsetzten Laut zurück, als sie das Buch erblickten, während in den Augen der schwarzen Wesen die Begierde aufleuchtete. "Vusta... Krana... Kona... Iska..." sagte Donja und wandte sich an die schwarzen Wesen. "Auch ihr seid meine Kinder, auch wenn ihr nicht nach mir, sondern nach eurem Vater kommt. In euch steckt genauso das Blut von mir, wie das Blut von Devla. Ihr wollt mir nicht glauben, dass sich Devlas Volk gegen ihn gestellt hat? Hier kommt der Beweis!" sagte Donja und schlug das Buch auf, was für einen starken Windstoß im Raum sorgte. "Wie willst du uns beweisen, dass sie das getan haben?" fragte eines der schwarzen Wesen, namens Iska. "Du weißt nichts über die Entstehung unserer Welt, oder? Dein Vater und ich, wir begründeten diese Welt und bevölkerten sie. Um die Ordnung in unserer Welt zu wahren, entschieden wir dieses Buch zu erschaffen. Es ist ein Buch, das die Zukunft verändern kann. Wer auch immer in dieses Buch schreibt - das Geschriebene wird wahr. Devla behielt das Buch und ich bekam den Stift, sodass wir nur gemeinsam über die Zukunft bestimmen konnten." sagte Donja. "Und wie soll das irgendetwas beweisen?" fragte Vusta. Donja sah ihren Sohn lange schweigend an und legte dann ihren rechten Zeigefinger auf eine Seite im Buch und begann zu lesen. "Nach dem Tod Devlas wird sein Mörder die Nachfolge antreten. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis..." Donja stockte und sah die schwarzen Wesen an. Ihr Blick fiel besonders auf das Wesen Kona. "Warum starrst du so?" fragte Kona wütend, doch in seiner Stimme war eine gewissere Sicherheit zu hören. "Du warst es... du hast deinen Vater getötet, um an die Macht zu kommen! Wieso hast du das getan?" fragte Donja wütend. Sie begann immer greller zu leuchten. Alle Wesen im Raum wichen einen Schritt zurück, da sie wussten welche Ausmaße die Kräfte Donjas annehmen konnten, doch Kona fürchtete sich nicht, er ging auf Donja zu. "Ich bin der rechtmäßige Thronfolger des Devla-Reichs. Ich wollte nicht länger warten. Ich kann dein Reich erobern und alleiniger Herrscher werden!" sagte Kona. "Und weißt du was das beste daran ist?" fragte Kona. "Du wirst es mir bestimmt sagen!" sagte Donja wutentbrannt. "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Das Gute daran ist, dass ich ungeschoren davonkommen werde, während du auf alle Ewigkeit allein hier verbleibst." sagte Kona. Donja sah ihn verwirrt an, doch plötzlich wurde alles Hell und als sich das Licht gelegt hatte, waren alle Wesen verschwunden. Donja sah aus einem Fenster - nichts war mehr da... keine Lebewesen, keine Gebäude, keine Wälder, keine Flüsse - nichts. Lediglich auf dem Boden lag eine Seite aus dem schwarzen Buch. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Kona seinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron einnimmt. Niemand wird ihn aufhalten können. Ein Devjaner wird ihm das Buch stehlen und damit in den Wald der verdammten flüchten. Dort wird er auf Donja treffen, welche ihn dazu überreden wird in eine andere Welt zu ziehen und ihr das Buch zu übergeben. Donja wird sofort danach ein Treffen der Herrscher einberufen und Kona wird ihr seinen Betrug offenbaren. Bevor Donja etwas unternehmen kann, wird die gesamte Welt auf einen neuen Planeten namens Devla Donja transportiert und Donja wird für immer und ewig im 'Zeitlosen' gefangen sein, falls niemand sie befreit. Das waren die Worte, die auf der Buchseite standen. Die leere Welt des Zeitlosen wurde von einem lauten Schrei überzogen, der nur der Schrei einer wütenden Herrscherin sein konnte - Donja würde sich rächen... in ferner Zukunft würde sie sich rächen. Kapitel 6: Fast tote Sonne "In die Vergangenheit reisen?" fragte Kailani mistrauisch. Kyoshi sah sie verwundert an, für sie war es etwas ganz gewöhnliches in die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft reisen zu können. Manchmal beneidete sie normale Toa darum, dass sie nicht solche extreme Kraft besaßen wie sie, doch sie musste damit leben unendlich stark zu sein und manchmal konnte es auch ein Vorteil sein. "Ich habe es schon mehrere hundert Mal getan, es ist total ungefährlich, solange ihr nichts berührt und mit niemandem sprecht. Ihr dürft euch niemandem zeigen, denn jede kleine Bewegung kann die Zukunft verändern. Also werden wir uns unsichtbar machen." sagte Kyoshi. "Du hast vielleicht Vorstellungen. Wir können uns nicht einfach unsichtbar machen. Wir sind keine Volitak-Träger." sagte Kiani. "Dann werde ich alleine in die Vergangenheit reisen und zurückkehren, wenn ich etwas über das Aussterben dieses Planeten herausgefunden habe." sagte Kyoshi. Sie machte sich bereit ihre Kräfte einzusetzen, doch Jadekaiser hielt sie auf. "Hör zu, Kyoshi. So toll es auch sein mag, dass du diese Kräfte besitzt, wir sind jetzt ein Team. Und in einem Team gibt es kein 'ich'. Wir können nicht gemeinsam gehen? Schön! Dann geht keiner. Du hast uns überredet dich auf diese Mission zu begleiten und wir werden sie gemeinsam ausführen. Du hast gesagt wir sollen Zirahk herbeirufen, dann tun wir es doch einfach." sagte Jadekaiser. "Ich weiß nicht genau wie es geht. Ich konnte mir die Formel nicht merken." sagte Kyoshi und blickte die Toa Olda an. "Aber du hast recht, Jadekaiser. Wir werden diese Mission gemeinsam vollenden, koste es was es wolle." sagte Kyoshi. "Aber wo sollen wir nach Anhaltspunkten suchen?" fragte Kailani. "Wir sind auf Devla Donja gelandet, aber hier wurde das Buch nicht erschaffen. Nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, wurde das Buch auf einer anderen Welt geschaffen. Dort stellt es ein Geheimnis dar, das niemals gelüftet werden durfte, doch nachdem es geschehen war, wurden alle, die davon wussten auf diesen Planeten verbannt - so wird es jedenfalls überliefert, doch ich glaube nicht an diese Überlieferung." sagte Kyoshi. "So? Woran glaubst du dann?" fragte Nuhkor. "Ich glaube an die Wahrheit. Und die Wahrheit werden wir nur auf dem Planeten finden, auf dem das Buch geschaffen wurde." sagte Kyoshi. "Dem Zeitlosen selbst." fuhr sie fort. "Ich werde Nidhiki holen und danach werden wir auch diesen Planeten verlassen und hoffentlich an unserem Bestimmungsort ankommen. * * * Das Dimensionsportal öffnete sich und die Toa Olda landeten auf weichem Sand. "Bist du sicher uns nicht einfach wieder an unseren Anfangspunkt gesetzt zu haben?" fragte Nidhiki und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich auf einer gewaltigen Wüste, die kein Ende zu nehmen schien. "Die Sonne... sie sieht seltsam aus. Sie ist so... dunkelrot." sagte Naho. "Diese Welt ist uralt. Ihre Sonne wird nicht mehr lang scheinen. Sie wird bald verglühen." sagte Kyoshi. "Glaubt mir, ich habe viele solcher Sonnen gesehen, auf meiner Suche nach Devla Donja. Ich habe sogar einige Weltuntergänge miterlebt - glaubt mir, auf soetwas wollt ihr verzichten." sagte Kyoshi und begutachtete den Sand. "Das ist seltsam." sagte Kyoshi. Nun bückte sich auch Nuhkor und untersuchte den Sand. "Als läge der Sand schon seit Millionen Jahren unbewegt hier, er hat sich fast wieder zu Stein zusammengefunden, weil er nie bewegt wurde und ständig der unerträglichen Hitze dieser Sonne ausgesetzt war." sagte Nuhkor. "Du beeindruckst mich, Nuhkor. Dein Wissen über Sand, Stein und deren Zusammenspiel mit Hitze hat mich viele Jahre des Lernens gekostet. Du hast recht, so wie ich es einschätzen kann, liegt der Sand hier schon seit fast einer Millionen Jahren hier, wenn nicht sogar mehr." "Aber wenn hier seit so langer Zeit nichts mehr gelebt hat, dann ist das hier bestimmt die falsche Welt." sagte Naho. "Das werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen." sagte Kyoshi. "Aber wie?" fragte Kailani und strich sich über die Maske. Die Hitze war wirklich unerträglich. Sie war so unerträglich, dass die Toa sich hinsetzen mussten, da sie ihnen sämtliche Energien raubte. "Ich habe noch nie eine so starke Hitze erlebt." sagte Naho schnaufend. "Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht..." sagte Jadekaiser. "Spürt ihr das? Es wird immer heißer, obwohl die Sonne untergeht!" sagte Jadekaiser schockiert. Kyoshi stand auf und sah die Toa schockiert an, bevor sie aussprach was vor sich ging. "Das ist ein Angriff!" sagte Kyoshi außer sich. Bevor die Toa Olda aufstehen konnten, öffnete sich unter ihnen eine Falltür und sie fielen in die Dunkelheit. Kapitel 7: Unterirdisches Reich Nuhkor war der erste, der auf dem harten Boden aufkam. Der Rest der Toa Olda landete auf ihm. Der Fall durch die Falltür hatte fast eine halbe Minute gedauert, was darauf aufschluss gab, dass sie extrem tief gefallen waren. Nuhkor versuchte sich frei zu graben und schüttelte den Staub von seiner Maske. "Die Luft hier drin ist auch nicht lebendiger, als die Luft dort draußen." sagte Nuhkor, dem es nur schwer fiel zu atmen. Hustend stand Nidhiki auf und erstellte eine Luftblase, die die anderen Toa umschloss. "Das muss eine uralte Falle gewesen sein. Dieser Planet ist unbewohnt, aber dieser Falltür nach zu urteilen, war das nicht immer so." sagte der Toa der Luft. Nun erhoben sich auch die anderen Toa, doch plötzlich löste sich die Luftblase auf. "Was soll das, Nidhiki?" fragte Naho, die nun auch hustete. "Ich hab das nicht getan." sagte Nidhiki, während er die Luftblase wiederherstellte. Doch auch dieses Mal blieb sie nicht länger als fünf Sekunden erhalten. So unbewohnt scheint dieser Planet doch nicht zu sein." sagte Nidhiki und versuchte erneut eine Luftblase herzustellen. Dieses Mal war es komplett unmöglich. "Wieso funktioniert es nicht?" fragte Jadekaiser, der ebenfalls versucht hatte eine Blase zu erschaffen. Selbst Kyoshi scheiterte bei dem Versuch. Die Toa sahen sich schockiert an, während einer nach dem anderen in Ohnmacht viel. * * * Kailani atmete ein, doch es tat in ihren Lungen weh. Sie hustete so fest sie konnte und stellte fest, dass sie an einen Tisch gefesselt war. Sie sah sich um. Der Raum in dem sie sich befand wurde von seltsamen leuchtenden Kristallen beleuchtet, doch alle Kristalle zusammen konnten nicht die Helligkeit ausstrahlen, die die Gestalt von sich gab, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Um sie herum waren die anderen Toa an Tischen festgekettet, die in einem Kreis um die leuchtende Gestalt aufgestellt waren. "Ihr seid wach." sagte die leuchtende Gestalt, die so hell strahlte, dass ihr Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war. Kailani sah sich um und bemerkte, dass auch die anderen Toa Olda wach waren. Rechts neben ihr war Kiani festgeschnallt und links von ihr befand sich Jadekaiser. "Ich habe schon bewartet." fuhr die Gestalt fort. "Wer bist du?" fragte Kailani mit einem Hauch Fassungslosigkeit in der Stimme. "Was hast du mit uns vor?" "Ich habe seit 1.000.000 Jahren gewartet... gewartet auf die Ankunft meiner Erlöser." sagte die leuchtende Gestalt. "Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, doch dann seid ihr durch eine meiner vielen Falltüren in mein Reich gelangt und habt mir meine Hoffnung zurückgegeben." "So behandelt man seine Erlöser aber nicht." sagte Nuhkor. "Wohl wahr, kleiner Toa..." sagte die Gestalt. "Wer... wer bist du... und woher weißt du, dass wir Toa sind? Im Zeitlosen gab es nie Toa!" sagte Kyoshi aufregt. "Oh, es gab Toa hier im Zeitlosen... zumindest eine. Sie war meine Schöpfung. Ihr Name war Kyoshi... du warst hier, Kyoshi." sagte die leuchtende Gestalt. "Kannst du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern? Mich... Donja?" fragte die leuchtende Gestalt, deren Name Donja war. "Wovon redest du? Ich habe noch nie von Donja gehört... Ich wurde von den Großen Wesen erschaffen!" schrie Kyoshi. "Ja, also indirekt von mir, denn die Großen Wesen mussten ja auch von jemandem erschaffen werden. Du kannst dich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern? Dann werde ich deine Erinnerungen wachrufen. Es war vor 100.000 Jahren, als du auf meinem Planeten gelandet bist." sagte Donja. "Du hast doch gesagt, dass hier seit 1.000.000 Jahren keiner war!" sagte Kyoshi. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass hier keiner war. Im Laufe der Jahre landeten zahlreiche Wesen hier auf den Planeten, aber die meisten davon waren Kyoshi aus verschiedenen Paralelluniversen. Eines Tages kamst auch du auf meinen Planeten. Ich spürte sofort, dass du meine Erlöserin bist - naja... eine davon. Ich war diejenige, die dir den Weg nach Devla Donja zeigte. Was meinst du, wie du sonst dort angekommen wärst? Devla Donja kann nur von denen gefunden werden, die den Planeten kennen. Und außerdem, was glaubst du wie du hierher gekommen bist? Deine Maske kann dich nur an Orte bringen, deren Position du kennst." sagte Donja. "Du hast recht... meine Maske kann mich nur an Orte bringen, die ich kenne. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern." sagte Kyoshi. "Das liegt daran, dass die Großen Wesen dein Gedächtnis gelöscht haben müssen. Alle Großen Wesen wurden von mir erschaffen und auf eine fremde Welt gebracht, die sie später eroberten. Sie wollten jegliche Erinnerung an mich auslöschen." sagte Donja. "Aber wenn wir deine Erlöser sind... wieso fesselst du uns dann?" fragte Naho. "Ich wurde auf diesem Planeten eingesperrt. Der Fluch wurde mit dem Blut meines Mannes besiegelt und er soll mit dem Blut meiner Erlöser aufgehoben werden." sagte Donja und holte ein langes Messer hervor. "Das wird ein wenig weh tun." sagte Donja und ging auf Kyoshi zu. Kapitel 8: Neu auf Delva Donja Teridax' Augen brauchten eine kurze Zeit, um sich an das plötzliche Verschwinden des Lichts zu gewöhnen. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, befand er sich auf einer kalten Felsplatte und neben ihm stand Gavorak. Teridax wusste nicht was passiert war, vor einer Sekunde war er doch noch auf Karzahni und kämpfte gegen Gavorak, im nächsten Moment wurde alles hell. "Wo sind wir?" fragte Teridax andächtig. "Er muss das Buch gefunden haben... er muss den Fluch besiegt haben." sagte Gavorak. "Wer?" fragte Teridax und packte Gavorak an den Schultern. Er schüttelte die Makuta und wiederholte seine Frage. "Wer! Wer hat den Fluch besiegt? Er?" fragte Teridax wütend. Gavorak lächelte ihn nur an. "Ja, er. Lewa hat das Buch gefunden. So wie ich es wollte, doch das Buch... irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Buch nicht. Ich hatte es anders niedergeschrieben... Lewa muss den Fluch des Buches durch seine Willenskraft besiegt haben. Das ist nur für auswerwählte des Buches möglich..." sagte Gavorak. "Er... er hat..." "Was, Gavorak? Was hat er in das Buch geschrieben?" fragte Teridax aufgebracht. "Er... er hat uns unserer Bestimmung ausgesetzt... nun werden wir unserer Pflicht gegenüber stehen, wir werden kämpfen müssen." sagte Gavorak. Teridax lächelte und erstellte einen Schattenball in seiner Hand, bereit ihn auf Gavorak zu schleudern und sie zu vernichten. "Nein, Teridax. Wir müssen nicht gegeneinander kämpfen... Wir müssen uns ihnen stellen." sagte Gavorak. Erst jetzt bemerkte Teridax, dass die beiden auf einer Klippe standen. Sie sahen hinab und erblickten eine Schlucht, in der viele große weiße Gebäude standen. "Donja Atorika..." sagte Teridax und lächelte. "Auf diesen Tag habe ich gewartet." sagte der Makuta und löste sich in Luft auf. * * * "Ich werde Zirahk nicht rufen." sagte die Gestalt, die komplett in weiß gekleidet war. "Es waren sicherlich nur deine unachtsamen Leute, die dich zu dieser Vermutung gebracht haben. Es ist unmöglich, dass jemand die Festung gefunden hat. Sie ist unter Massen von Sand und Felsen begraben." sagte das Wesen, der Herrscher über die Region Donja Atorika. "Nein, ich habe nur die besten Krieger mitgenommen, oh großer Atorika." sagte die andere Gestalt, die sich vor Atorika verbeugte. "Und du sagst du hättest frische Fußspuren auf den Treppen gefunden?" fragte Atorika. "Ja, sie können nicht älter als eine Stunde gewesen sein. Ein weiterer Beweis für die Anwesenheit eines fremden Wesens ist, dass die Tür zu Zirahks Kammer geöffnet war... so wie es in der Prophezeiung vorhergesagt wird." sagte das andere Wesen. "Du hast recht, es hört sich alles nach der Prophezeiung an... dann werden wir warten, denn der Prophezeiung nach, werden bald sehr mächtige Wesen hier auftauchen. Wesen, die mächtiger sind als die, die unseren Planeten wieder vereint haben." sagte Atorika. * * * Währenddessen fand in der Region Devla Iska ein ganz anderes Gespräch statt. Der Herrscher dieser Region, ein Devla-Sohn namens Iska, wanderte in seiner Kammer auf und ab. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts mehr von Kona, einem seiner Brüder, gehört. Kona hatte vor die Region Donja Atorika auszuspionieren, war jedoch nie zurückgekehrt. Plötzlich hörte Iska ein ihm fremdes Geräusch in seiner Kammer. Er drehte sich um und sah eine massive Gestalt im Raum. "Wer bist du?" fragte Iska unbeeindruckt. "Ich bin der, auf den ihr gewartet habt." sagte das Wesen namens Teridax. "Ich warte auf meinen Bruder, sonst auf niemanden. Was bildest du dir ein mir zu sagen, auf wen ich warte und auf wen nicht. Ich bin Devlas Sohn Iska, sein Blut fließt in meinen Adern und auch seine Grausamkeit." sagte Iska. "Das was du als Grausamkeit bezeichnest ist für mich nichts mehr als rohe unkontrollierte Gewalt, aber genau aus diesem Grund bin ich auf diesen Planeten geschickt worden. Es ist an der Zeit meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, es ist an der Zeit das Schicksal von Mata Nui ein für alle Mal zu besiegeln." sagte Teridax. "Mata Nui? Ich erinnere mich an diesen Namen. Mata Nui... das war dieser gewaltige Roboter, der unsere Welt beobachtet hat und das für mehr als ein Jahr." sagte Iska. "Ja. Mata Nui ist nicht in der Lage ein Universum zu beherrschen, doch Terzon lebt in ihm. Die Zeit ist gekommen ein für alle Mal dafür zu sorgen, dass es eine Entscheidung gibt: wer regiert das Universum?" erklärte Teridax. "Und wie wird diese Entscheidung deiner Meinung nach erreicht?" fragte Iska skeptisch. "Unterstell mir alle Devjanischen Armeen. Ich werde einen Krieg gegen Donjas Reich beginnen und ich werde siegen und dann wir klar sein, wer mein Universum regiert... und wer nicht." erwiederte Teridax. Iska sah ihn zufrieden an. Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Kapitel 11 Kapitel 12 Kapitel 13 Kapitel 14 Kapitel 15 Epilog Charaktere Toa Olda Bild:Kyoshi3.jpg|Kyoshi Bild:Kiani.jpg|Kiani Bild:Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Bild:Kailani.jpg|Kailani Bild:Nuhkor.jpg|Nuhkor Bild:Naho.jpg|Naho Bild:NidhikiIdekria.jpg|Nidhiki Makuta Bild:Gothmor Front.jpg|Teridax Bild:Gavorak.jpg|Gavorak Kategorie:Epos